


Golden When The Day Met The Night

by SailorHeichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, simply fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commission for sassqueensparklebitch on Tumblr! </p>
<p>Proposal AU!</p>
<p>Levi discovers a song in Eren's iPod that makes him realize something very important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden When The Day Met The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was way too much fun too write!

It was one of those lazy summer afternoons. Eren was in the kitchen of he and Levi’s shared apartment making some kind of makeshift ice pops with their ice trays in the freezer. Levi never understood why Eren wanted old fashioned ice trays when they had a perfectly good ice maker in the freezer. But, as he always did, he let Eren have whatever he wanted. 

Levi was sprawled out on their plush couch feeling extremely sleepy due to their A/C being on full blast and the cold air in their apartment never failed to make him sleepy if he lazed around too much. Yawning slightly, Levi noticed Eren left his iPod on top of the small glass coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eren was almost never without the thing so Levi let curiosity get the best of him as he reached out for it and snatched it up, unlocking the slightly cracked screen and scrolling through his boyfriends playlists. 

He and Eren had never really shared the same kind of taste in music but they still tolerated whatever the other wanted to listen to during long car rides. Sometimes they listened to Levi’s old rock classics like AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Iron Maiden or his personal favorite, Metallica. Other times they would listen to Eren’s favorites like Fall Out Boy, Arctic Monkeys, Paramore or Gym Class Heros. But as Levi scrolled through Eren’s multiple playlists as he heard Eren continue to make noise in the kitchen, he noticed a vast amount of Panic! At The Disco songs and really, it shouldn’t have surprised him. 

Levi would definitely never admit it but P!ATD just so happened to be one of his few guilty pleasures. When they came out with their debut album A Fever You Can’t Sweat Out, Levi will always deny blasting ‘I Write Sins Not Tragedies’ in his car on his way to work in the mornings. It was probably just his inner rebel that loved the fast pace beats of their songs or the witty quips in their lyrics that set P!ATD aside from other shitty modern bands Levi hated. 

Scrolling through Eren’s playlist, he stopped on one particular song title that showed it had been played over 500 times. ‘When the Day Met the Night’. Clearly, his boyfriend listened to this song very often. Interest peaked, Levi looked around for Eren’s headphones and found them haphazardly hanging from between the couch cushions where he last left them and with a little tug, Levi had the tangled mess of wires in his hands and he was plugging them into the audio jack. He selecting the track with a press of his thumb pad and a very mellow beat filled his ears. Levi was at first put off by the sithar that started in the intro but he was quickly hooked when he heard the first verse of the song. 

_’♪ When the Moon fell in Love with the Sun all was golden in the sky all was golden when the Day met the Night ♪_

Needless to say, Levi was en-captured by the haunting lyrics as he continued to listen. His heart pounding fast in his chest as a small smile tugged at the corner of his thin lips. He was completely blown away by this song. This song that reminded him of his relationship with Eren. About half way through the song, Levi yanked Eren’s headphones out from the audio jack and stuffed the tangled neon green wires back between the couch cushion where he had found them and he quickly locked Eren’s iPod screen and set it back down on the coffee table before he was shooting up from his spot on the couch and just in time because Eren was on his way back from the kitchen with a red ice cube on a toothpick and Levi raised a curious, thin eyebrow at his younger boyfriend. 

"What the hell is that?" Levi questioned and Eren simply smiled widely at him. That smile could still take his breath away no matter how many times he saw it. The kid had truly turned Levi into a sap. 

"They’re homemade Ice pops, you grumpy old man. Want a taste?" the younger man teased as he stuck his tongue out to reveal the red coloring of whatever juice he replaced in the ice trays to freeze into cubes. 

Levi smirked as he stepped closer to his younger boyfriend and he snaked a hand behind the brunet’s head to pull him down for a quick kiss, tasting the cherry flavored fruit juice Eren had used to make his ice pops. 

The raven-haired man pulled back and licked his lips playfully, "Delicious." he chuckled darkly and then he was briskly walking away toward his small office, leaving behind a very confused and flustered Eren. 

Yes, Levi was more than sure. Now that he heard that song, he had never felt more positive about something in his entire life. He was ready to propose to Eren. Finally. After so many years of being together, living together. He would give the brunet everything he had and if marriage allowed them this chance, then Levi would gladly get down on one knee and announce his eternal love for the younger male. 

With a new conviction, Levi locked himself in his study for the next few hours, listening to ‘When the Day met the Night’ on repeat until the lyrics were burned into his ears drums. Now he simply needed to plan the perfect way to propose. First things first; He should probably call Eren’s best friend Armin for advice. Yes, that was exactly what he would do. 

 

The following week, Eren was waiting to meet Armin for a day at his favorite park. It had been awhile since he had met up with his best friend. They were both extremely busy now that they were adults but Eren and Armin still tried to make time for each other whenever they could and they still texted each other daily. Even if it was just simple trivial things like ‘Morning, Armin.’ or ‘How was work?’. What mattered was they at least still made the effort to communicate with one another and Eren couldn’t possible be anymore grateful for that. 

As Eren sat on a bench, cursing the mid July heat, he wished Armin would hurry so they could go and get some snow cones like they had planned to do. Irritated after several minutes of waiting, Eren fished his cell phone out of his jean pocket and sent Armin a quick text message of ‘Where are you?’ before shoving the device angrily back into his pocket.  
Sighing to himself softly, Eren tilted his head back until it was skyward and stared and a shapeless cloud passing by, trying to figure out it’s shape. For a moment, he thought it looked a bit like a horse, in which this thought caused him to snort softly in amusement as he thought of Jean, the horse-faced bastard he used to fight with in high school. He wondered what ever happened to Jean but that thought was quickly gone from his mind when he heard a surprisingly familiar tune carrying from the rose garden. 

He strained his ears to confirm his own suspicions and he was right. It was indeed the song he thought it was that was playing. The instrument sounded vaguely similar to a violin or maybe it was a cello. He always got the sounds of those two instruments confused. He found himself smiling and humming along softly to that haunting tune, staring longingly down the cobblestone path through the rose garden. 

The music slowly grew louder and soon Eren saw a group of people all dressed in formal tuxedos or evening gowns carrying various instruments as they emerged from the rose garden. At first, Eren wasn’t sure what to think of seeing some 20 or so people just casually coming out from the rose garden while playing one of his favorite Panic! At The Disco Songs, but then he was really speechless when from behind those group of people playing, emerged his boyfriend, Levi. He was wearing a casual white button up with the sleeves rolled up past his forearms revealing his pale ivory skin, black fitted jeans with his favorite pair of black boots and the outfit was so simple but just seeing Levi standing there with a soft smile on his usually blank face was enough to have his heart soaring high. 

His mouth slightly hung open in surprise as he stood up from his spot on the bench and slowly approached his boyfriend who holding out one of his hands for him to take. When Eren closed the distance between them, he took Levi’s hand in his own and the older man wove their fingers together as he tugged Eren toward him. One strong arm wrapped around the brunet’s waist and without him even noticing, Levi started swaying them from side to side in rhythm with the song. 

Eren let Levi lead him as he stared down into those familiar mercurial eyes he adored to no end. Levi stared right back into his eyes and he noticed the soft smile that was on his lips stretched a little wider and Eren could almost see Levi’s eyes sparkling. It was like staring into two clear pools of water and he was perfectly reflected on the other side. It was one of the things he loved about his boyfriend. How honest his eyes were despite him constantly wearing a mask of indifference. He knew that Levi only looked at _him_ this way. 

And Levi felt the same way about the younger man he was currently slow dancing with in his arms. Eren’s eyes had always ensnared him, from the very moment they met all those years ago. When he looked into Eren’s eyes, he saw happiness looking right back at him but most of all he saw his future. He knew that if he didn’t have Eren in his life, he’d have nothing. 

"Levi… I don’t understand. What’s going on?" the younger man asked with a soft laugh as he rested his head against the older man’s cheek. 

"Don’t worry about it. Just enjoy this because this might be the only time I ever do something romantic for you in public." Levi chuckled as he pressed his cheek against the younger man’s head, closing his eyes. 

"Sing for me, Eren." Levi low voice said next to his ear and Eren felt his heart flutter in his chest. Even after all this time, Levi still gave him butterflies and made him feel like he was falling in love with him for the time all over again.

_’♪ When the Moon fell in Love with the Sun all was golden in the sky all was golden when the Day met the Night ♪’_

_’♪ When the Sun found the Moon she was drinking tea in a garden under the green umbrella trees in the middle of summer ♪’_

_’♪ When the Moon found the Sun he looked like he was barely hanging on but her eyes saved his life in the middle of summer ♪’_

Eren’s voice was soft if not a little shaky but Levi didn’t mind. It was like listening to a thousand angels singing to him and he gently wrapped both of his arms around Eren’s waist, pulling his boyfriend closer to his chest as they continued to sway from side to side.

_’♪ So he said ‘Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while? If in exchange for your time I give you this smile.’ ♪’_

He noticed Eren’s slight embarrassment to having him sing for him so Levi smiled and decided to help him out by singing the second verse softly in Eren’s ear,

_’♪ So she said ‘That’s okay, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me alone in the summer’ ♪’_

_’♪ Well he was just hanging around then he fell in love and he didn’t know how but he couldn’t get out, just hanging around then he fell in love in the middle of summer ♪’_

by now, there was a small crowd starting to gather near the rose garden entrance but Levi and Eren paid no mind to the prying eyes of others. For them, it was only the two of them in an empty room as they held each other in their arms and continued to dance. Eren could feel Levi’s heart beat against his own chest and he felt like his was going into overdrive.

He leaned into Levi further, slightly burying his nose in the crook of his neck as he inhaled his older boyfriends familiar musk mixed with the soap he uses to wash himself with every morning. It was comforting and familiar and Eren never felt safer than when he was here in Levi’s protective arms. 

The mini-orchestra that Levi hired to serenade his boyfriend were all smiling at the innocent but very intimate display the two men were engaging in but Levi only had eyes for his Eren. Despite the summer heat, Eren’s natural body heat brought him comfort and security knowing that the boy was really here in his arms and Levi wouldn’t have it any other way. Eren was the Sun to his Moon, the bright light in his previously dark life, the giant star that he revolved around and his entire universe. All of it, he could find all of this by simply looking into Eren’s eyes that seemed to hold endless universes of their own. 

With Eren by his side, Levi didn’t need anything else. He would give his all to this boy who stole his heart so many years ago. A boy who made him feel alive every moment they were together and he wouldn’t trade that feeling for anything else in the world. As long as Eren would have him, Levi wanted to be with him until the end of time. 

The song was starting to come to hand end and Levi slowly stopped swaying them from side to side until they were both just standing completely still, Levi still holding Eren close and Eren still resting his head against Levi’s cheek. Neither of them wanting this moment to end but Levi had other plans in mind. 

He pulled away from the boy slightly and Eren let the tiniest of sighs escape his rosy lips as he gave Levi a small, despondent smile. He wanted this moment to last forever but as they say, all good things come to an end. Levi chuckled softly as he reached one of his hands up to stroke at one of Eren’s cheeks softly with the backs of his fingers, trailing pale, slender fingers down rich sun-kissed skin until the older man caught Eren’s chin between his thumb and index finger. 

His grey eyes lingered on Eren’s lips as the brunet licked his lips out of pure habit and suddenly Levi’s demeanor changed completely to something much more serious. Eren felt himself swallow thickly as he anticipated what the man would do next. Even after nearly living with the man for so long, Levi could still be so fickle and unpredictable. It was just another thing Eren came to love about the man but he still couldn’t help the little traces of anxiety as Levi’s eyes finally snapped up to meet his once more. 

"Eren," Levi started, his voice a soft breath, caressing the boy’s name so tenderly.

The brunet regarded his boyfriend with a few blinks of his long lashes and a slight nod. 

"I know I never tell you nearly as much as I should but, I hope you realize that I love you more than any god damn thing on this planet."

It was silly of him, Eren realized, to worry about such ridiculous things when Levi was right here dismissing all of his insecurities and worries like they were nothing but pesky flies in the air. He knew very well that Levi loved him and he would be an idiot to think otherwise. At least, that was something Levi would probably tell him. 

"Of course I know, Levi. I feel the exact same way." the brunet smiled before he was leaning down slightly to peck his boyfriend on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but it held all of his feelings for the man regardless. Eren’s kisses always left Levi’s lips tingling for more and the raven sighed softly as they pulled away, his eyes had momentarily flitted closed but they were slowly opening as he felt his heart start pounding a mile a minute. 

He only needed to glance up and see Eren’s bright, beautiful smile and that one cute little half dimple on his left cheek before Levi was slowly getting down on one knee, one of his hands digging through the pocket of his jeans to pull out a small black velvet box. He looked up to see Eren’s bright eyes wide with shock and his mouth was slightly hanging open. If Levi wasn’t a completely nervous wreck himself on the inside, he might have found the sight rather cute and comical but he was in no laughing mood. This was a defining moment in his life and it would make him or break him. 

He knew Eren loved him and knew the brunet knew he loved him back but there was no guarantee Eren would say ‘yes’ to marrying him. He didn’t need to hesitate or debate over his decision to propose. Levi never did. The answer had always been the same. He _wanted_ to spend the rest of his life with this man by his side. 

" Levi…" Eren’s voice came out in a quiet whisper as one of his shaky hands covered his mouth. Levi could already see how glassy Eren’s eyes were becoming, preparing to overflow with tears. 

"Eren Jaeger, will you please do me the honor of marrying my grumpy old ass and making me the happiest man on planet earth?"

Eren let out a noise between a choked sob and a laugh and then he was nodding his head vigorously as his eyes streamed fresh tears but Levi knew these were tears of happiness. Levi felt like the weight of the world had just lifted off his shoulders and he exhaled sharply before letting a rare genuine smile grace his lips. 

"Yes! Of course I’ll marry you, Levi!" came Eren’s muffled, tear-filled voice through his hand and before Levi could stand up straight the brunet was tackling the shorter man into a hug, throwing his arms around Levi’s neck and kissing him like he’d die if he didn't. 

The small crowd that had gathered erupted into applause and even the mini-symphony Levi had hired were all cheering and yelling their congratulations to the newly engaged couple. Armin was among the small crowd of people, wiping away tears of joy as he recorded the entire thing on video and Levi gave him a grateful smile as he continued to kiss his new fiance.

_’♪ Golden when the Day met the Night ♪’_


End file.
